Through the Looking Glass
by Rin Robin
Summary: A story about Mina and her stuggles with guys, life, and the scouts. (Sorry, I suck at summaries! --)
1. Author's Note Prologue

Author's Note  
  
When Mina refers to 'long ago' or any past tense scenario, she is talking about her life as Aphrodite. I was planning on write a prologue scene explaining it all, but I'm lazy =/.... I though this would be quicker and I wasn't sure how to write it. If you send me suggestions, I'll consider writing one! Thanks, and enjoy the story!  
  
- green eyes 


	2. Bad day

Well here is the revised version. I hope you like it better than the other one, and I'm sorry it took so long to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The silver brush slid gingerly through her golden-white wisps of hair. She hummed to herself as she continued to glide the brush down and up.  
  
The song she hummed was unknown to any left on the earth; it was a song a mere mortal wrote for her, back when she was loved of all men.  
  
She stopped humming and placed the brush back in its spot on her vanity; she then picked up a scarlet ribbon and gently tied it into her lovely locks. Mina looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Goddess of Love and Beauty....nothing could be farther from the truth. If I'm so beautiful and full of love, why is it I can't even get a date? All any girl wants is love...that's such a joke! I'm a joke.... if only he could see me.'  
  
Tears creped slowly from the corners of her vibrant blue eyes. Such sadness in those blue eyes, a sadness everyone could see. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.  
  
********  
  
Mina walked steadily towards her destination, the Crown Arcade. She checked her watch, 3:00pm.  
  
'Wow,' She thought, 'I wish I hadn't spent so much time crying......' She stopped walking and pulled a small compact from her pocket. The tears that had stained her cheeks for almost an hour were gone and the redness around the color of her eye had vanished completely. She replaced the mirror and continued to walk.  
  
Several minutes later, she finally reached the double sliding glass doors of the arcade. She walked in and sat down at one of the stools at the bar. She glanced about and found Ami, Lita, and Raye at their usual booth in the back.  
  
'That's typical.'  
  
Her eyes then traveled to the booth in front of the three girls. There, practically sitting on each other's laps, were Serena and Darien. It was quite vomiting how they chose to express there love for one another in a public place.... By looking at the expression on Raye's face, they were no doubt the main topic at the girls' booth. Her mind then wondered back to Serena and Darien.  
  
"Cupid sure favors them." She muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's for sure." Someone replied.  
  
Mina turned and faced Andrew, who was standing on the opposite side of the bar. He grinned at her.  
  
"Andrew, hey, you scared me."  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"I suppose one could call it that." She smiled and looked longingly into his eyes. She loved eyes. Someone had once told her that the eye was the key to one's soul.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, this hasn't been the best day of my life either."  
  
"Did you what to-"  
  
"Rieka and I broke up- or rather she broke up with me."  
  
"She dumped you? What a bitch. Did she at least give you a good reason why?"  
  
"She left for Africa today, she won't be back for over a year."  
  
"Oh." 'Insert foot into mouth now.' "I- I'm really sorry." 'You are so not!'  
  
"Well its for the best," Andrew sighed, " and I suppose there are plenty of other fish in the sea." He looked into Mina's eyes this time. He hadn't looked into them for so long that he had for gotten how clearly he could see his reflection in them.  
  
"So why has your day gone to hell, Mina?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed, I'm completely in love with you?" 


	3. Sailor V

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of its characters, and the exert from Mina's diary was taken from animeonline.com  
  
Mina cried for the longest time that night. Cursing herself over and over as she did. 'You should have learned your lesson with Alan.... don't drag Andrew down too.' Mina pulled a small golden journal from under her mattress. The journal had a large crescent moon on the cover. She slowly opened it and began to read what she had written so long ago.  
  
Journal of Sailor-V  
  
It was very difficult having to keep my identity a secret, and I was lonely for a while because I had to spend so much time protecting people that I didn't have a chance to get to know them. My friends noticed that I was drifting farther and farther away, and started to talk about me behind my back, saying I was stuck-up. It really hurt. However, I now knew I had an important job, and if it wasn't for me the world wouldn't be a good place to live in; for that safety the price was my normal life. I left Japan for a time to go to England, where I also fought as Sailor-V with my friend, Katerina-oneechan, from Interpol (a policing group who also fought for justice.) I fell in love with Alan, a handsome Englishman, and I spent several happy months with my oneechan and Alan. One night, when there was a terrible battle and the building I was in exploded, I crawled out to find Alan and Katerina out in front of the building, crying and holding each other. At first I was happy, because I thought they were worried about me. And they were worried about me. But... I suddenly realized that their embrace wasn't one of friends, it was one of lovers. Alan didn't love me; he loved my oneechan. It was... very painful for me. I decided I couldn't come between them, because I cared about them too much, and I ran away, back to Japan. I knew that they would think I had died in the fire, and get on with their own lives. I didn't fight as Sailor-V again after that. Despite the fact that I stopped actively fighting as Sailor-V, she still became an idol. A Sailor-V computer game was created, and movies, and manga! Despite my popularity, it was a lonely time for me, and my only true friend left was Artemis.  
  
Mina fell to the ground sobbing. Why didn't anyone love her?  
  
*Flashback* "Haven't you noticed I'm completely in love with you?" Andrew stood dumbfounded. "Mina.... I'm really flattered but you're only fourteen you have so much more to experience. I just couldn't...couldn't-" "Love me?" Mina asked. Tears slowly crept again from her eyes. She nodded and half walked half ran from the Game Crown.  
  
*End of Flashback* 


	4. Snow bunny, Snow Savior

It was the start of the holiday season and all was well. There had not been any attacks in over a year, and the scout's were happy. On the 1st, Rini arrived from Crystal Tokyo to visit Serena and Darien. For the past week they spoiled her with cookies, present, ice cream, and eggnog. All seemed great for the time being. Even Mina was happy! Since that day in the arcade, two months ago, she had gone through a series of "boyfriends" and was quite entertained with her current beau, Avery.  
  
It was a snowy Friday night, and the girls (and their guys) were all huddled in a large booth.  
  
"Serena, why didn't you bring Rini along?" Ami asked sipping on her hot cocoa.  
  
"Well, it's my mom's night to have her." Serena replied.  
  
Mina smiled, "That's good. You two need a night off."  
  
Serena nodded and grinned. It was good to see Mina smile again. Serena looked at Avery. She had to hand it to Mina; she had great taste in men. Avery had the same height and build as Darien, but not as muscular. He wasn't too old about 16 or 17...his hair was also longer, shaggier, and it's color reminded Serena of a new penny (an: yeah, I know they're not in the US but hey...) copper, yet dark. His eyes were pale green and on his left ear were two piercing in the lobe.  
  
Avery smiled at Serena.  
  
She blushed and quickly turned her attention back to Darien who was chatting with Andrew. Avery chuckled to himself.  
  
"Let's get out of here." He whispered to Mina.  
  
"What do you want to do?" She whispered back.  
  
He grinned. "Let's get our drinks to go and hang out in the park."  
  
Mina nodded. "Hey um Andrew. Could Avery and I get our drinks to go? We've got to split."  
  
"Sure thing... Mina." The pain was still there. For both of them. Andrew hated to see Mina with Avery.  
  
"Aww you're leaving?" Serena asked. "But we're having such a great time."  
  
"I'm sorry Ree, I'll make it up to you. See ya guys."  
  
"See you later Mina. Nice meeting you Avery." Darien said.  
  
"Bye Mina, bye Avery." The rest of the girls and guys chimed.  
  
The world outside was completely white. The occasion wreath and "Merry Xmas" sign hung about on the streetlights. Mina looked at her watch. Six fifteen. 'Excellent.' She thought. Avery and Mina walked in silence the whole way. When they came to the park, they each took a seat on a near by snow covered bench. There was an endless silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, it was Mina who broke the silence.  
  
"So why the park?"  
  
Silence. "Its quiet here. Very peaceful."  
  
"I see."  
  
Avery looked at Mina. "I brought you here to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mina. I'm going back to America tonight. "  
  
Mina said nothing and nodded.  
  
"Its not your fault you know, my father is sick and I have to be there for him when he passes."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"No."  
  
She understood. That's what always happened when she go too attached. People left. It was as if they didn't want to be around her. She must smell bad or something.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't serious anyways right?"  
  
Avery smiled. "We had fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mina looked at her watch. Eight thirty. "What time does your flight leave?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"It's eighty thirty."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
  
"I will. But not before I kiss you good bye." Avery leaned over a slowly pressed his lips to Mina's. She was cold. After a moment, he ever so gently pulled away.  
  
"Good bye Mina."  
  
"Good bye Avery."  
  
He left her. Just like Alan. Just like Andrew. Just like that. She didn't cry, mainly because her face was frozen, but she was still heart broken.  
  
Mina sunk into the snowy bench and looked up at the stars. Silence.  
  
It was now nine and Avery would be on his way away from her back to the States. Still she didn't cry. Somewhere around nine fourteen, Mina inched herself from the icy bench. She began to walk home. As she crossed to the sidewalk, it hit her. Something cold. Something froze. Something wet.  
  
~ ` ~ *  
* *  
~ ` ~ ~` ~`  
  
Mina awoke in extreme pain. Her head was hot and pounding, when she reached to touch it, her hand was sticky and covered in her blood. She let out a moan and began to cry.  
  
"Shh... It's ok, you're going to be alright." A voice soothed her. Mina was lifted up. She felt like she was floating.  
  
"What's going on, what happened?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright." There was that voice again. It sounded so sweet.  
  
"Are you my guardian angel?" Mina asked, still crying.  
  
The voice did not answer and Mina passed out again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Mina slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. She touched her head and began to cry.  
  
"You're awake!" Exclaimed the voice from last night.  
  
Mina looked in the direction of the voice. There, stood a man about six feet tall. His hair was the color of silver and his smile melted Mina.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? What's going on?!" Mina asked instantly.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa. Slow down there Tiger, you're going to hurt yourself. Let me start with what happened. Two nights ago-"  
  
"TWO NIGHTS AGO?!"  
  
"You were out for quite sometime. See you must have slipped on some ice, because I found you out cold, your head cut and bleeding. Naturally seeing a pretty girl in your state, I picked you up and brought you back here."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah, this is my small, but sufficient apartment. If you want to call it that."  
  
Mina felt her forehead.  
  
"You busted your head up pretty well, but it's all stitched up and taken care of. You'll probably have a hang over and a slight fever for a few days. Can I get you anything Mina?"  
  
"Water, no could I have some tea? Wait... how do you know my name?"  
  
The silver haired guy pulled out a bus pass. He handed it to her.  
  
"Sorry, I took it out of your coat."  
  
Mina blushed, "That's ok."  
  
"Let me go get your tea."  
  
He left her alone in the room. Mina glanced about. She was lying on a somewhat big bed. It was really comfortable. The sheets and comforter were forest green. The walls were white and bare and on opposite ends of the bed, there were two wooden bookcases.  
  
"I hope you like Peppermint, it's the only kind I have."  
  
"Peppermints fine." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back. He had nice teeth. White and straight.  
  
"You still haven't told me who you are." Mina said confused.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Cameron." 


End file.
